Devenir une épouse Potter
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: A quelques jours de son mariage, Ginny Weasley se pose beaucoup de question. Elle sait que se n'est pas si simple de devenir une bonne épouse Potter. Heureusement, Lily Evans-Potter a pensé à tout pour calmer les doutes de sa future belle-fille.


_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Me voici avec un nouvel OS. Cette fois-ci, ne comptait pas sur une histoire d'amour. C'est avant tout une histoire de femme. Tous les tomes sont à prendre en compte, du début à la fin. J'espère que vous aimerez. _

_**Disclamer**__ : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et les personnages que vous ne connaitriez pas. _

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, espérant que cela vous plaise. Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez-moi une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que vous passez par là et d'avoir votre avis, bon ou mauvais tant qu'il n'est pas insultant. _

_Bonne lecture et Bisous_

_Princess' Nessouille Voldychou_

_**Devenir une épouse Potter**_

Ginny Weasley ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Dans quelques jours, elle allait épouser Harry. Elle était sûre de son choix mais elle appréhendait de porter le nom Potter. Toutes les épouses Potter étaient devenues des héroïnes malgré elle. La dernière madame Potter en date, sa future belle-mère, Lily Potter, s'était sacrifié pour son fils. C'est ce même fils qui avait mis fin au règne de Lord Voldemort, avec l'aide de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Eleanor Potter, la mère de James Potter, était devenue une héroïne du monde sorcier en sauvant le ministre de l'époque d'un mauvais sort d'un adversaire particulièrement tenace. Dans l'histoire de la famille Potter, toutes les nouvelles épouses finissaient par devenu plus célèbre que leur mari. La famille Potter était une famille respectée dans toute la communauté magique. Mais chacun attendait de la future Madame Potter qu'elle soit irréprochable. Et elle voulait être à la hauteur d'Harry. Il méritait d'être heureux et d'avoir une femme irréprochable. Il fallait qu'elle soit cette femme irréprochable. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit dans le venant vraisemblablement de son salon. En regardant cers son fiancé, elle vit qu'il dormait à point fermé et ne semblait pas avoir entendu le léger bruit. Elle se leva doucement pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit. En arrivant dans son salon, elle constat que tout semblait normal. Cependant, par acquis de conscience et par reflexe venant de la guerre, elle fit le tour de la pièce, baguette à la main pour s'assurer que personne ne s'y cachait. Elle ne trouva personne. Elle allait remonter dans sa chambre lorsque son regard fut attiré dans une lueur venant de la table asse. Elle s'approcha et constat qu'un enveloppe scintillait. Elle lança un sort de reconnaissance pour s'assurer que la lettre de comportait pas de mauvais sort. Sa baguette ne lui révéla irien de suspect. Elle prit la lettre en ses mains. L'enveloppe indiquait que la lettre venait d'un sorcier ou d'un sorcier. L'enveloppe était en parchemin et une fine écriture à l'encre noir indiquait le destinataire d la lettre. En regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que l'a lettre était adressé à la futur Madame Potter. Elle fut surprise ma. Elle se demandait qui avait bien pu lui écrire. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé en reposant la lettre sur la table basse. Devait-elle ouvrir cette lettre sans savoir de qui elle venait ? Ou devait-elle attendre que son fiancé ? Elle réfléchit qu'elle minute avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Après tout, elle était une fière Gryffondor et elle n' n'avait pas baissé la tête devant les Mangemorts et devant Voldemort lui-même. Elle prit l'enveloppe dans sa main en tremblant. Elle tourna la lettre et vit le blason de la famille Potter. vit ce qui semblait être un blason. En regardant de plus près, elle vit qu''il s'agissait 'un cerf et d'une biche entourant un faon. Tout trois était couché sur un parterre de lys. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe avec précaution et en sorti deux lettres. Elle vit sur les deux lettres, la même écriture penchée que sur l'enveloppe. La première semblait adresser à Harry. Elle la remit donc dans l'enveloppe. Elle donnerait cette lettre à Harry à son réveil. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle n'ouvrit pas la lettre qui lui été destiné tout de suite. Elle la prit dans sa main et s'isola dans son bureau. Il était insonorisé. Par conséquent, elle ne risquait pas de réveiller son fiancé si la lettre viendrait à parler. Une fois dans son bureau, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et ouvrit la lettre. Elle eut raison de s'isoler puisqu'une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, lui lisant la lettre.

_Chère Future Madame Potter, _

_Si tu as cette lettre dans tes mains, c'est que je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tes questions. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas trop souffert. Trêve de bavardages. J'ai ensorcelé cette lettre afin qu'elle apparaisse au moment propice. Mon fils t'a demandé en mariage et tu te poses de nombreuses questions. J'ai été à ta place. Moi aussi, je me suis inquiété quand James m'a demandé de l'épouser. Tout d'abord, des doutes que toutes futures mariées ont un jour où l'autre. Suis-je vraiment la femme de sa vie ? Suis-je vraiment prête à me marier ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de répondre à ses questions. Ce sont des longues conversations mère-fille assez intéressantes où une femme en apprend plus sur la vie sentimentale de sa mère et de ses parents. Non, si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour répondre à tes questions comme Eleanor l'a fait avant moi ainsi que toutes les épouses Potter depuis des générations. Quand tu t'apprêtes à épouser un Potter, tu te poses encore plus de questions. Suis-je prête à mettre ma vie privée de côté pour avoir une vie publique ? Serais-je à la hauteur de mes prédécesseurs ? Ne ferais-je pas honte à leur nom ? Serais-je capable de lui donner l'héritier comme l'exige la tradition sang-pure ? J'en passe et des meilleurs. Je vais te répéter ce qu'Eleanor m'a dit quelques jours avant mon mariage, qu'elle tient de sa belle-mère et ainsi de suite. Et puis, au jour où je t'écris, je ne suis mariée que depuis deux ans. _

_Les Potter n'accordent aucune importance à la tradition. J'en suis la preuve vivante puisque je suis née-moldue. Je ne sais rien de toi, seulement que tu es une sorcière. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas eu cette lettre. Revenons à nos hippogriffes. Donc, les Potter ne suivent la tradition que lorsque ça les arrange. Ils sont têtus et n'en font qu'à leur tête. Mais c'est aussi ça qui fait leur charme. Quand un Potter veut quelque chose, il l'obtient. Crois-moi ! Mon fils n'a qu'un an à l'heure où je t'écris mais il a déjà tout d'un Potter. James m'a presque harceler pendant trois ans avant que je cède. Tu vas bientôt épouser mon fils, donc je me dois de te dire quelque chose d'extrêmement important sur un Potter : il est toujours sincère avec les personnes qu'ils aiment. Si mon fils t'a demandé de l'épouser, c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment. Et à ses yeux, aucune femme au monde ne sera mieux que toi. Je pense qu'il te regarde déjà comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde. Et à ses yeux, tu l'ais. Ensuite, ne te prend pas la tête. Que ce soit en public ou en privé, restes-toi-même. Un Potter se fiche du quand dira-t-on. S'il a décidé de t'épouser, c'est qu'il a senti que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Ensuite, la communauté sorcière aura toujours quelque chose à redire de ton apparence ou de comportement ou pour être certain que ton couple va mal alors qu'il ne s'est jamais porté aussi bien. Le conseil que je peux te donner face aux critiques et aux rumeurs, c'est laissez les faux journalistes parler. Quand ils en auront assez, ils se tourneront vers quelqu'un d'autre. Si tu leur répondent, alors ils resteront là et continueront à te pourrir la vie. Ensuite, n'essaie pas de te comparer aux anciennes épouses Potter. Nous sommes toutes différentes mais c'est ce qui rend les hommes de cette famille heureux. Et pour finir, ne culpabilise pas si tu n'arrives pas à avoir d'enfants tout de suite. Avec James, nous avons essayé un an avant que je ne tombe enceinte. Nous y sommes finalement parvenus. Mais si Harry est là, avec nous aujourd'hui, c'est avant tout parce qu'on voulait un enfant. Harry n'est pas le fruit d'une obligation d'héritier, comme beaucoup, mais est le fruit de notre amour. Laisse faire le temps, tout ira beaucoup mieux. _

_J'espère avoir réussie à calmer tes peurs. Je sais ce que c'est, je suis passé par là. Maintenant, j'ai juste une demande à te formuler : rend mon fils heureux. Aujourd'hui, il n'a qu'un an mais je sens que je ne serais pas là encore longtemps. J'ai le sentiment que je ne le verrais pas grandir. J'espère de tout cœur me tromper. La mort ne me fait pas peur, seule l'idée de laisser mon fils seul dans ce monde m'effraie. J'espère que tu ne connaitras pas la douleur de savoir ton enfant menacé. Il n'y a rien de pire. _

_J'arrive enfin à la fin de ma lettre. Encore une fois, j'espère que cette lettre te sera utile. Je te dis aussi merci pour le bonheur que tu procureras à mon fils et te souhaite bon courage. Etre une épouse Potter n'est pas toujours de tout repos. Mais je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. _

_Chère Belle-fille, je t'embrasse._

Lily Evans-Potter

A la fin de sa lecture, Ginny eut les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Lily Evans-Potter avait aussi eu peur à l'idée de devenir une épouse Potter. Pour elle, Lily Evans-Potter était la représentation de la femme forte par excellence mais elle gardait une certaine distance avec elle. Avec cette lettre, elle se sentait plus proche d'elle. Pour beaucoup, elle représentait la mère idéale, celle à qui toutes les mères sur terre avaient voulu ressembler un jour. Pour Ginny Weasley, future Potter, Lily Evans-Potter était sa belle-mère et elle en était fière. Elle allait épouser Harry sans crainte. Elle serait une épouse modèle sans se coller la pression d'être une épouse Potter. Si elle ne réalisait aucun exploit notable, peu importe. Elle aimerait son mari et ses futurs enfants de tout son cœur. Elle resterait elle dans toutes les situations. Ginny posa la lettre dans son petit secrétaire où étaient rangés tous les papiers importants. Elle remonta se coucher le sourire aux lèvres. Allongée, elle se blotti contre son futur époux, qui l'enlaça dans son sommeil. Etre une épouse Potter est être une épouse ordinaire


End file.
